


You Are Above Tears

by raiyuki76



Series: Critical Role Drabbles [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Baby Jester, Backstory, Drabble, Family, Other, Pentadrabble, The Ruby of The Sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyuki76/pseuds/raiyuki76
Summary: Sometimes, the words we use mean something else to the person hearing them





	You Are Above Tears

Marion Lavorre curtsied elegantly as her client turned and left the room. She had spent the last couple of hours of their time together deeply concerned, but had been careful to show no sign of it. She breathed in deeply and counted to ten, giving the human ample time to fully exit the Lavish Chateau before she began to head towards her daughter's room.

There had been a disturbance on this night. The slightest sounds of a child crying had filtered through the walls, causing the young lord to falter in his conversation. Someone had silenced them shortly there after, but it had not been quick enough to staunch the impending inquiry.

It was far too late for her daughter to be up, but Marion had quickly learned that children don't always play by their parents rules. It seemed that Jester had learned that her cries could often summon her mother to her side, causing some trouble for the esteemed courtesan. Her child was far too young to understand the implications of her existence, and while it pained her to have to correct this behavior, correct it she must. She only hesitated for a moment outside of the small room, before lifting her chin and walking in.

There was her child. She was small, and wrapped up in a blanket, a pout still on her lips and tears only just now drying on her pale blue cheeks. Her eyes were wide and glistening as they looked at her, traces of guilt already visible on her chubby face. Beside her, the servant Edgar sat, arms crossed and face stern. Marion tried to will the same look onto her own face, but felt herself sigh instead.

“Jester, my sapphire, you must not cry,” she said, her voice soft. She closed the distance between them and her child hurriedly rushed out from under her cover so that she could wrap her arms around her mother's waist. Marion pet her daughters head, as she glanced up and saw exasperation on the face of Edgar before her.

“But Mommy! I just miss you so much!” Jester cried, faced pressed into the thick robe that Marion had donned on her way out of her room. Her little voice was muffled, yet it struck her mother to the core.

“I know my child,” she whispered, pain arcing through her heart. She hated the strain that she knew she was putting on her daughter, but Edgar's pointed glare could simply not be ignored. The young lord's questions could not be ignored...

“This is very important my sapphire. You must listen to me,” she said, her voice clear as she spoke. Jester lifted her small head, eyes tearing up again as she looked up at her mother. “You are a Lavorre. You are above needless tears.”

She saw her daughter's eyes widen ever so slightly as she took in her words. The Ruby pulled her Sapphire in close then, hugging her tight and hoping that she would soon understand.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I imagine them saying that she didn't cry once during everything that happened with the Iron Shepards? Because I have so many feelings about that.
> 
> Comments of any and all shades are welcome!


End file.
